<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistaken InfaXuation by pandrena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377750">Mistaken InfaXuation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandrena/pseuds/pandrena'>pandrena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandrena/pseuds/pandrena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years ago, a child was left in the care of Master Yen Sid. This child grew up watching the world, learning of the battle of light and dark, and ends up being an interesting player in this war - an extra key, if you will. But there lies a problem when they discover their own, personal darkness is much more rampant than originally thought. Then the question becomes: Which side is this new key for?</p><p>Please note this fic contains spoilers to the Kingdom Hearts series!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a self insert and oc / canon fanfic, yeah yeah, cringy yadayada. I had fun writing it. Also, please remember to use they/them pronouns for the character Rix! </p><p>I'm not the best writer, but I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     As a Keyblade Master, your life was focused on duty to the balance of Light and Darkness. While this meant nothing was ever simple, it also meant everything was complicated. You never had a dull day, but you never had a relaxing day; such a stress channeled into even the strongest of wills...Especially when you couldn't live a normal life.</p><p>     No, the everyday of a Master was difficult, and guidelines needed to be met. This included the people you associated with, and as a result, connections could be difficult to make...And even more difficult to maintain in a healthy manner. A man who knew the concept of "duty" well was living an uneasy situation, and he could blame it on his profession as a Keyblade Master...</p><p>     Or perhaps, considered that same man as he approached a tall and winding building, it was only himself to blame.</p><p>     The man in question was a tall individual with long dark hair pulled back into a messy, raised ponytail. With one hand at his side gripping a black and silver keyblade, he looked the title he was given: Master Eraqus. Yet beside him stood a much smaller figure, though they were no less unique, and his free hand held theirs soothingly. A bag hanging across their torso across a lightly colored dress, and light lilac hair to boot, this was a peculiar child. They could not have been older than 3 years, but they stared through large clunky glasses up at the scene before them. Their expression was a little...unreadable.</p><p>     "Rix," Eraqus spoke, and the child looked with a bit of a start, "You remember what I told you, don't you?"</p><p>     "...Mmhm..."</p><p>     "Very good."</p><p>    They clung to his hand a little tighter. His expression softened a little, before becoming stern once more. He looked back at the tower before them. This was the Mysterious Tower, where a wise old wizard - and fellow Keyblade Master-  made residence. With this in mind, inside the two would go - using quite a bit of effort to push open the large wooden doors.</p><p>     The very first room was empty except for a large, ornate chest. Eraqus would gently nudge it with his keyblade, and it would open to reveal a single, aged sheet of paper inside. "How kind of Master Yen Sid to provide us with a map." He commented lowly. The tower was pretty straightforward, but it did get a little windy in nature - and you could easily lose track of how many stairs you'd gone up. Rix's expression lit up notably at the sight, though. Eraqus paused, and smiled a little at them. </p><p>     "Rix, would you like to be our navigator?"</p><p>     They seemed surprised, but nervously nodded and took the map without a word. Eraqus chuckled a little. He knew from watching them that his child had an interest in such things, even at their young age, and wanted to support it to the best of his ability. They continued up the tower, but not before the father ruffled the kid's hair a little.</p><p>     The rest of the trip went without much spoken. Every step got them a little closer, regardless of it feeling the opposite. But finally, at the top of the spiraling stairs would be a study. Eraqus took a deep breath as he approached, and stopped before the moon carved door. Rix looked up from the map at him. And while it took a bit of a minute, he looked back down at them with another smile. </p><p>     It seemed a little sad.</p><p>     At last, within the book-filled room with night-themed windows, Eraqus would see the wizard materialize in a soft whirl of sparkly magic, and Rix would hide behind their father. His hand reached back to comfortingly pet their head.</p><p>      "I have been expecting you both," came Yen Sid's deep tone, fully formed now. His robed arms were together formally, and he bowed to Eraqus - who did the same in return. Rix wondered, for a humorous moment, why his cone hat did not fall off. "Eraqus...Is this the child you spoke of?" His gaze was intimidating, and Rix hid more.</p><p>     "...Yes, my friend. I apologize for the inconvenience of this matter."</p><p>     "...I believe it is more inconvenient for you, than it is for me." Yen Sid sighed, closing his eyes. "And my greatest condolences, as well...Lorane..."</p><p>    Eraqus's expression tensed a little. "She chose her path. There was nothing to do about it." And with a quieter voice, he added, "You know that as well as I do, Yen Sid."</p><p>     "But of course. Still, to lose a comrade..."</p><p>     "...." Eraqus closed his eyes. "It was not the first time, and shall not be the last." But Rix was confused. Who, or what were they talking about?</p><p>    Yen Sid looked at them now. "...Do they speak?"</p><p>     "Yes. Rix, please. Show your respects to Master Yen Sid."</p><p>    Rix hid more for a moment, but...Slowly stepped out and bowed - very stiffly.</p><p>    "Fear not for formalities, Eraqus." Yen Sid shook his head. "This is a difficult task..."</p><p>    "It is for the best. I cannot take care of them to the best a father should. They would not have the best quality of life."</p><p>    "...I understand."</p><p>   A moment of silence.</p><p>   "...Will they be safe?"</p><p>    "You have my guarantee, Eraqus...."</p><p>     "...Yen Sid -"</p><p>     "My greatest promise."</p><p>     Lifting their head, Rix blinked, and noticed a rather luxurious, mystical keyblade now in Yen Sid's hold. But that wasn't their focus. Instead, they watched their father kneel now beside them, and they were startled as they were pulled into a loving, tight hug.</p><p>      "....Rix," his voice cracked ever so slightly, "Please. Be good for Yen Sid., and never let your darkness go astray..." Rix didn't reply - they didn't grasp the situation. He stroked their hair...Pausing mid-movement, as if savoring the softness. "You have so much future for you..." They felt tears falling from his face and onto their shoulder, and their own eyes began to blur. "...It's simply not with me."</p><p>     Buried with their gaze in their father's robe they heard a small, enchanting sound from behind, and their eyes began to close, and their small hands went limp.</p><p>    "I love you dearly, Rix."</p><p>....</p><p>    And then, their eyes opened.</p><p>    Wrestling with the blankets, they sat up almost frantically. Not entirely sure what they were doing, it seemed, they walked over to a drawer and took something out. They gazed for a moments, and as they did so their eyes felt strained and watery for a reason they could not explain.</p><p>   After all, it wasn't anything noteworthy. It was just an old map.</p><p>A map of their home: The Mysterious Tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dailies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rix goes about their daily life, unaware how it could ever change.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can pry the headcanon that the mysterious tower is full of magic items from my cold dead fingers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Life in the Mysterious Tower was certainly interesting - although perhaps any enchanted building would have some unique features in it. Regardless, Rix was used to each and every one of those mentioned features, and frankly would be surprised if they ever learned elsewhere didn't have them. You know; water that ran out of a floating faucet, or brooms that cleaned for themselves...It seemed so convenient this way to not have to deal with pipes freezing in the winter, or to have to lift a finger to sweep...Surely, everyone had thought of this?</p>
<p>    Still, it wasn't always as easy as you'd think. Sometimes the faucet refused to give water, or would get grumpy and extend upward to spray you! Or maybe one of the brooms had a lazy few weeks, and your room didn't get dusted that entire time. Truly terrible...Ah, well - thankfully, most things would listen to Rix's grandfather or risk being destroyed for uselessness, so you know. Most things picked up the pace eventually. Good ol' intimidating Yen Sid.</p>
<p>    Speaking of, Rix was not excused from his intimidation most of the time. As a matter of fact they were almost surprised, as they turned over in their covers comfortably, that he had let them sleep in.</p>
<p>    Rix's room was on the small side, but they never minded it. It was littered with loose scribbled-on papers and messy WIP maps that always seemed to get scattered no matter how many times the brooms picked them up. But there were also many nick-knacks around from various worlds - things Yen Sid had collected over his years as a Keyblade Master and given to them. Currently gifts had slowed, as he was retired as a master, but they cherished every item he ever gave them growing up and they were kept neatly on shelves. Never piled lazily on top of another.</p>
<p>    Anyway, Rix sat up and stretched in their bed. As cozy as they were, they knew they needed to get up, and picked up their spectacles from the nightstand to put on their face. Now, their world was considerably less blurry. They pushed their quit off and, then, would notice something beside their pillow.</p>
<p>    Ah, the Mysterious Tower map. Had they woken up again at some point and placed that beside them? Interesting, but not unusual. They did that often lately...Chuckling lightly, they would return it to the drawer it came from and then get dressed out of their nightgown. Instead, they would show off a lovely purple dress and dark indigo vest...And they couldn't forget the bag they always had draped around their torso.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>    "Rix, have you risen?" came Yen Sid's voice as they entered his study. As always, he looked stern, and sat in his big decorative chair.</p>
<p>     "Y-yes, sir," Rix replied with a stutter - although, that was quite usual for them. It wasn't a stutter of nervousness, but just how they spoke. They quietly closed the study door behind them and approached their grandfather's desk. "Um...May - may I ask why you didn't, um..."</p>
<p>     "Wake you?" Yen Sid now smiled a little in a rare sight, "Well, my dearest grandchild looked simply so comfortable...And hard to stir, as well." They flushed a little in embarrassment. So he had tried to wake them and was unsuccessful...Noting their expression, he shook his head. "You were clearly exhausted. Do you think me not kind enough to let you rest, if you so require it?"</p>
<p>    "N-no! That's, um, not it..." Now he was teasing them, was he? He always had a playful side, although it seemed Rix was the only one able to recognize it as playful sometimes. "Oh, um...W-would you like tea? I-I know I'm - I'm late..."</p>
<p>    "Blueberry tea would be quite nice. You always prepare it just to my liking, after all."</p>
<p>    Rix beamed at the praise, but would nod and hurry to a side room. </p>
<p>    Inside was a fireplace and several wardrobes, and a large window with its aqua curtains currently drawn. The fireplace would be crucial, currently, to making the Blueberry tea that their grandfather requested.</p>
<p>    "Let's - Let's see...Kettle, kettle, kettle...." They hummed apprehensively to themself while looking through a cupboard. "Where are - are you, l-little guy?" They heard a whistle behind them, and spun around to see a tea kettle with rose decor and sparkles in its aura taunting them. "Th-there you are!" There it was, indeed. High on a shelf. </p>
<p>     Now, Rix was only five foot, and this shelf was at least seven feet off the ground. They frowned, but were thankful it had chosen that shelf and not on top of one of the wardrobes. Apparently, this pot had a bit of a mischievous streak. They held out their hands after getting a bit closer "C-c'mon, little g-guy..." The pot's spout steamed a little. It was not budging.</p>
<p>    Rix groaned a little, and pulled a chair over to step onto for additional height. "I-I asked nicely, a-and you're being so rude..."</p>
<p>    The pot steamed again, and just as they were about to reach it....It jumped. </p>
<p>     With a gasp and the clatter of the chair, Rix essentially made a diving catch for it. They succeeded, and felt they would be sore tomorrow from landing on the floor. Grumbling, they glared at the kettle. </p>
<p>    "W-what are you t-trying to accomplish? Y-you could've broken yourself!" </p>
<p>     It whistled at them once more.</p>
<p>    They sighed, and stood to go put it on the fireplace hook. It squirmed a little, but for the record, it didn't feel pain or anything. It just didn't like sitting still long. But it eventually settled, and the water would boil. When that time came, Rix proceeded with adding the teabag and a little bit of lemon, as well. Then, they'd put it and a teacup on a tray to bring back to the room.</p>
<p>    They gave the pot's spout a little encouraging pet on the journey, though, and it squirted them in response - though thankfully not enough to scald them. Just to make them flinch. Used to it, though, Rix laughed a little. </p>
<p>     "N-No manners at all, hm...?"</p>
<p>    With a smile, they re-entered the study. "Here you - here you are, sir." They poured a cup for him, and he would take it and sip. "U-um...how is it?"</p>
<p>    After a moment, he smiled. "Delightful, thank you." Once more, Rix was happy...But watched their grandfather's expression become a little sterner a moment later.</p>
<p>      "Rix, do you recall the name Eraqus?"</p>
<p>     What kind of sudden question was that? They were slightly confused. "Um...M-Master Eraqus? H-he's your old friend, right?" For a moment, Rix could've sworn there was a tint of sadness in their grandfather's eyes, but it was gone in a second. Maybe they imagined...Or had they remembered wrong?</p>
<p>     "Yes. He is a Keyblade Master in active duty, and successor to the Land of Departure."</p>
<p>    "I-I see..." They weren't entirely sure why he was bringing this up. It was a weird subject change, and they had never even met the guy...They didn't even know what he looked like.</p>
<p>      Although, they could not help but wonder why their chest ached a little.</p>
<p>     "....What of the name Xehanort?" </p>
<p>    Xehanort? No, that one didn't sound familiar. But before Rix could say that, they would have their attention diverted by a new voice, and the door of the study opening.</p>
<p>     "Master Yen Sid," the voice was of a rather silly, high-pitched nature, but was quite recognizable. "A word, if you don't mind?"</p>
<p>     Rix turned around just as a funny little black mouse had entered. His shoes were yellow and his ears were round, and he looked a bit comical in everything but his current expression. Actually, admittedly, that was a little comical as well. This was Yen Sid's pupil...or, at least someone who came looking to him for guidance these days. His name was Mickey, and Rix had met him several times. He wielded a keyblade, despite his funny appearance, and was quite the skilled fighter.</p>
<p>     "Certainly, Mickey..." Yen Sid nodded. He and Mickey both looked over at Rix as they cleared their throat, though. they awkwardly stepped aside to let Mickey approach Yen Sid's desk. </p>
<p>    "Um...I-I don't wanna g-get in the way...So I'll head back to my room."</p>
<p>    "...That would be best, yes." Yen Sid agreed quietly. And so Rix left.</p>
<p>    They closed the door without looking back, figuring there was no point in asking to be involved. They knew this was a matter between Keyblade wielders, and had no place for the average Joe...And as much as they hated to admit it, they had no keyblade. They had tried in their younger days to wield one, but...</p>
<p>    But they'd long accepted this kind of thing. Really, they were fine with being that average Joe, since they supposed it was better them than anyone else. Better for them to take that "shameful" fall than to push the burden elsewhere, right?</p>
<p>    Besides, they quite liked just making tea and living a normal life. No need to change that anytime soon.</p>
<p>    On their way back to their room, Rix would peer out the window. Although it wasn't evening, you could not tell in this world. The night sky was almost always on display...Rix blinked, though, as they saw something dart through the sky...And then another....More?</p>
<p>    "...A - A meteor shower?"</p>
<p>    Such a sight wasn't rare here, but Rix didn't ever seem to get bored of them. With a small smile, they leaned into the window's ledge and watched.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elsewhere, a discouraged guard loses a chess match with a co-worker. Afterwards, he takes a stroll through the gardens...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has heavy amount of headcanons in it - and features spoilers to the games, especially the end of KH3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "...Well, I do believe that's checkmate."</p><p>     "What?! Like hell it's checkmate!"</p><p>     "Accept your defeat with some self respect, my friend."</p><p>    "You cheated, is that it?"</p><p>    "No, I did not."</p><p>    "You did!"</p><p>      In the dimly lit private rooms of the Radiant Garden palace, a guard with black dreadlocks pulled down in a ponytail gave a small chuckle to himself, amused by his foe's behavior. He leaned backwards a tad in his chair, arms crossed, smirk present. "Quite the child, are we?"</p><p>     "Dilan," said a very tall and broad man nearby, though he did not say anything more than the name. He was fiddling with some sort of charm nearby...Perhaps he'd made it himself and was now tweaking it to his better liking. Either way, it was rather cute and unexpected for a man of his appearance.</p><p>    "Aeleus, come now. You cannot simply stand by and watch this...tantrum?" He received no response, and shook his head disapprovingly. "Very well. I will be the mature one." And with that, he looked back to his opponent. "Another game, then? Or are you finished?"</p><p>    "Finished," grumbled the other, standing and, in a very frustrated fashion, leaving the room. The door slammed behind him.</p><p>     Dilan raised an eyebrow at the rudeness - not that he himself had been particularly polite either. "Seems our newcomer has an attitude problem," He hummed, "No respect for his elders at all...Don't you agree, Aeleus?"</p><p>     "...He will warm up in time," The soft-spoken Aeleus replied. Seems he was a man of few words. Dilan did not push him to speak anymore than that, and instead moved to clear the chess pieces from the board. There was no use fretting personal relationships in this job, anyway...None of them needed that sort of bond when their duty was to protect the castle at risk of their lives...Or so said the job description. In reality, there was hardly ever any trouble around Radiant Garden.</p><p>    But such a duty wasn't on many minds that night, much less the mind of the loser of that chess game. He was a slightly newer recruit of the guard, and he had yet to make any sort of name for himself, which resulted in his being looked down upon by superiors like Dilan. With that knowledge, he grumbled rather inappropriate words to himself as he kicked the stone flooring of the castle halls.</p><p>     "...Damn that Dilan..." He grumbled, "No way I'm gonna lay down and let him beat me again, though...No way, no how..."</p><p>    He paused now to look out the window. The courtyard garden was quiet beneath the moonlight, with shimmering fountains and flowerbeds...Quite a nice view, he had to admit. Maybe that's why he wanted to protect it, even if he was never apparently able to...His frown became more pronounced.</p><p>     Forget the chess game, right? It wasn't important what anyone thought of his skills in a silly brain game - what mattered was his skills on the front lines...Though he sighed. He didn't have many skills in either department...He wasn't even sure why Ansem the Wise let him be a guard...</p><p>     ...Maybe a walk through the scenery would clear his head. It certainly couldn't hurt...</p><p>....</p><p>    Slipping through the gates, he was met with colder air than he'd anticipated. Radiant Garden was usually quite warm - comfortably so...Guess he just didn't have nightly patrol often, so he didn't realize how frigid it got...Still, he closed the gates behind him with a key and started his walk.</p><p>    Or would try.</p><p>    "...Out alone so late? Risky business."</p><p>    A weary voice caused him to jolt, and he hesitantly looked over his shoulder...There was a cloaked figure there, with their hood up. Strange - was it because of the cold...? "Ah, excuse me, um, sir. You cannot be on these grounds at this hour." He tried to sound as professional as possible, but was embarrassed to hear the figure laugh lowly.</p><p>    "Relax, kid. I'm what you'd call a VIP."</p><p>    He blinked. "What?"</p><p>    "Very Important Person. I've got right to be here."</p><p>    "I know what 'VIP' means, sir...B-but who are you, then?"</p><p>     "Are you really gonna interrogate an old man?" The figure shook their head. "I have my business, you have yours..."</p><p>     "I-I'm afraid any business you have will have to be discussed with me. I'm a guard here a-and..."</p><p>    "Oh, so you're in charge here?" There was something about that tone he didn't like. "Must be pretty important yourself. Who lives here, anyway?"</p><p>     "You mean you don't know...?" The recruit hesitated, then spoke again. "Ansem the Wise. Big guy, runs the whole town...He's a very good scientist, too..."</p><p>    Another laugh. "Sounds like he's bitten off more than he can chew for one man, eh?"</p><p>    "No, he handles it all very well. He's very impressive..."</p><p>    "I think he's a fool."</p><p>    He blinked. Was this old guy insulting his master? He wasn't gonna just sit there and take that kind of thing about the person he protected, was he? "Sir -"</p><p>    "Now you - well, you don't get a fancy spear....You don't get any respect at all. Not like this Ansem the Whatever. Nope...They give you some crossbows and tell you to deal with it."</p><p>    He sat there stunned for a moment, and the figure just stared back. "...Wh- How did you -? How did you know what my weapon...? N-nevermind that. You have no right to talk abt my master in such a way."</p><p>     "Oh, of course not...But I have right to diss you as much as I like, don't I? Like everyone else does."</p><p>    "....Y-you -" He pulled his crossbows out with some magic and pointed them at the figure. "Y-you. State your name and business!"</p><p>    Now, the figure lost their composure and bent over with laughter. "Oopsie daisy....Did I hit a sore spot? Dang, this is too easy..."</p><p>    "Shut up!" </p><p>    "Make up your mind. Do you want me to talk, or no?" The air got colder, and the hooded male stepped forward. "Whatever. I've heard all I need to, haven't I?" As he approached, the guard's grip tightened on his weapon. Then they paused. "Oh, actually...There's one more thing."</p><p>    "W...What?"</p><p>    "What's your name?"</p><p>   "...My...? Like I'd tell you that."</p><p>    A low chuckle from the other, and then...They were gone. He looked around frantically, weapons shaking in hand, and called out, "Where are you?!"</p><p>    "Man..." The man spun to face the speaker, and attempted to shoot, but they seized his wrist the instant before and the shot went upward, blasting the sky. "Your first and only chance to prove yourself, and you screwed it up..."</p><p>    His other wrist was grabbed, and the hooded figure was now only inches away; he was able to make out lines of age, small fangs, and a rather twisted smile....And then there was a sharp pain.</p><p>    "....Y....Y....You...." He choked. He looked down, and a glow was emitting from a strange wound in his chest. "W...Who..."</p><p>    "Don't think that's any of your business, huh? After all..." The mysterious person's voice was now almost...soft. A glowing shape was leaving his body, though, and his eyes widened. "I'm the authority figure now."</p><p>    His eyes began to close now. But he struggled not to close them. He couldn't die like this. The glowing shape paused, shaking a little in midair - almost as if resisting.</p><p>    "Oh...? You're putting up a fight now? After all this? Good. Means you've got a strong will, after all..."</p><p>    And then, the figure's own chest began to dispense a light. He felt weaker...The figure kept speaking, but he barely heard any of it now. He didn't understand it...And his eyes were so blurred...But before it ended, he heard one last phrase.</p><p>    "....Let your heart be your guiding key."</p><p>....</p><p>.....</p><p>............</p><p>..............</p><p>      "...Something seems strange."</p><p>     The sun rose, dimly lighting the barracks bedroom. After pulling on a shirt, Dilan looked up at Aeleus skeptically as the latter spoke, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?" At this inquiry, Aeleus nodded towards an empty bed; Dilan's eyes followed the gesture. "Oh, you're worried about him...Yes, perhaps I should've been less harsh on him...But I'm sure he's fine, wherever he ran off to."</p><p>     "...Don't be so sure." Aeleus shook his head, frowning intensely. Evidently, he had a bad feeling about the situation. Still though, the two had their jobs, and got ready for their position - standing in front of the front gates all day. It was a pretty easy task, what with the biggest danger being two troublemakers from town trying to sneak in for fun.</p><p>     As they left, however, they realized there seemed to be a bit of commotion in the castle. Dilan spotted a blonde man in a coat, and went to ask him what was going on; but the scientist scoffed at him on sight.</p><p>     "There you two are. Honestly...You should take better care of your teammates, hm? You've set us all behind schedule." Noting their confused faces, the scientist known as Even sighed. "You don't know, do you? One of the guards was found outside and taken to the infirmary...What was his name again?"</p><p>     Aeleus looked at Dilan, whose face held an expression of horror. </p><p>      "Braig," Dilan said slowly, "I believe you're talking about Braig."</p><p>     "Yes, that's right...The newer recruit, and the one who's more trouble than he's worth." His voice held disinterest. Guess this was a pretty big inconvenience to him...Dilan began walking away, but Even stopped him. "Just where do you think you're going? You can visit him later. Right now, we're a man short - you two shall take the duty out front. There has been reports of strange monsters - we can't have anymore casualties, now can we?"</p><p>     "Monsters?" Aeleus questioned, eyes narrowing.</p><p>     "Vile little things." Even pressed a finger to his temple, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, when you're the guards and should KNOW..." A moment of silence followed, as if Even expected them to interrupt - but they didn't, and he let his hand drop back to his side. "Well, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen..."</p><p>     He walked away, his footsteps echoing a little in the large corridor...Both individuals left wanted to check on the fallen Braig, but duty came before pleasure, unfortunately, and Aeleus and Dilan went to their posts instead. There wasn't really any choice. They'd peek into the infirmary later if they got the chance, they figured, but such a chance never actually came.</p><p>     Oh well. At least the poor guy survived whatever happened to him.</p><p>    He'd be back to his old self in no time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Productive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trouble brews, and Rix wants to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   With another dream all but forgotten, Rix rolled out of bed the next morning in quite a literal sense; a big thud and grunt to follow as they slammed into the floor. Well, they supposed that's what the consequences were for falling asleep too close to the edge of your bed...It had been comfortable to sleep that way at the time, as it gave them a better view of the stars outside their window, but it wasn't looking like a good decision now. Floorboards weren't exactly...pillow-like, and instead resulted in a rude awakening.</p>
<p>    Oh well. Not much to be done about it. They had to admit this was not one of their finer moments, though, and knew they should get up before Yen Sid sent an enchanted broom to investigate the big noise they'd made. They'd never live it down, and didn't want to worry him in the first place. Groaning, Rix threw the covers off of themself and sort of just chose to lay there for a moment longer, sprawled out on their back. They were very tired, and didn't exactly want to get up yet...</p>
<p>     And it seemed like for all the deep sleeps they had lately, they just never felt well rested...If anything, their current headache told them they needed more sleep.</p>
<p>     Rix opened their eyes...Then closed them...Then opened...And finally gently smacked their cheeks with their hands in an attempt to bring themself to a more present consciousness. </p>
<p>     "C'mon Rix...Y-you gotta get up..."</p>
<p>     Trying to persuade themself didn't seem to work very well, and they ended up exploring their options. They could go back to sleep, but Yen Sid would no doubt wake them more rudely than the fall had. And maybe splashing water on their face would help, but they just had to make it to that stupid faucet...Neither was ideal, of course, but if they had to choose, the second option sounded nicer. So with what little strength they had, they lifted themself onto the bed frame again...And sat there. And....</p>
<p>     And restarted a process of motivation, just glad they'd gotten off the floor. Yeah, This would take a while...They sighed and fell back onto their mattress, purple strands of hair pooling out.</p>
<p>     They just weren't feeling it today...</p>
<p>     "...Rix?" Hearing their name startled them into a sitting position- surprising the mouse who had spoken. "Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya!"</p>
<p>     "M-Mickey?" Rix blinked sleepily, getting less tense now that they knew who it was . "U-umm...W-what are you...are you doing here? S-shouldn't you be- be training?"</p>
<p>     The mouse twitched his ears and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Well, I mean, I was, but...some stuff came up."</p>
<p>     "S...stuff?"</p>
<p>     "Nevermind that - what was that noise I heard up here?"</p>
<p>     Rix flushed a little, rubbing the back of their neck a bit. Time to confess. "U-umm...I...I sorta fell...Ah, out of bed I mean..U-um! I'm okay though...."</p>
<p>     Mickey gazed at them a moment, then gave a laugh. "Well, that's good then. I'm glad you're safe and sound...though you might feel a bit sore tomorrow, huh?"</p>
<p>     "R-right...er....What stuff came up?" They weren't going to let it go so easily. "Is...is everything okay?"</p>
<p>     "Oh, sure! Everything is..." Mickey paused. Seems he wasn't exactly the most comfortable lying to them, especially with the anxiety visible on their face. He frowned, and thought for a moment. "Hm, why don'tcha just come downstairs with me?" He looked them over quickly, noting they were still in their pajamas- "After you get dressed, that is."</p>
<p>     Rix hesitated, but nodded. At least they were awake now...For better or worse.</p>
<p>     ......</p>
<p>.........</p>
<p>     "So, Rix," Mickey would immediately say once the two were setting off to the study, "Do you remember Master Eraqus?" That guy again? Rix tilted their head, but then nodded, and he continued. "As it would happen, Master Yen Sid is currently in a conversation with him in the study."</p>
<p>     Rix was startled. "....He's here?"</p>
<p>     "No, no, he's using some magic to communicate. But Yen Sid has noticed some trouble, and wants Eraqus to send some pupils out to help control the situation...I'm gonna ask to go, too."</p>
<p>     "Trouble?" Rix inquired, "Trouble with what?"</p>
<p>     "Not what - but rather whom!"</p>
<p>     "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>     Now, the mouse's expression became slightly grim. "He's worried the Princesses of Heart are in danger..."</p>
<p>     "The Princesses of -" Rix's words were somewhat interrupted by an increase in the pain in their temple. They grunted and held a hand to their forehead... "O-ow..."</p>
<p>     Mickey stopped walking to look back at them. "Rix? Something wrong?"</p>
<p>     "U-uh, no...J-just a headache...Maybe my head hit the floor funny..."</p>
<p>     "Hm, could be..." He almost looked doubtful... "But do you think it's OK to be walking around, in that case? Should ya go lie back down?"</p>
<p>     "I-I'm f-fine..." They walked past him, knowing they wouldn't be able to rest easy until they knew the situation, and knew it wasn't going to get any worse. "Anyway, um...The...The Princesses..."</p>
<p>     He jogged a bit to catch up. "Mmhm! Hearts of pure light..."</p>
<p>      "Pure light? No darkness at all?"</p>
<p>     "Not a bit!"</p>
<p>     They had always known both light and darkness to be in peoples' hearts, and that even a man like Yen Sid had darkness in him. It was just very balanced with the light, so both sides worked harmoniously...But they knew the risks of darkness overcoming someone, and wondered if there were risks of light being the sole factor in someone as well. As if sensing their interest, Mickey gave a chuckle. </p>
<p>      "The Princesses of Heart act an important role in helping balance the worlds...Similarly to Keyblade wielders. If they're in danger, though," He frowned, "There's chance that balance is going to be disrupted. That's why it must be investigated..."</p>
<p>     "I-I see..." Rix looked ahead. They were coming up to the study, now, "I um...H-hope it gets solved soon."</p>
<p>     "Uh-huh! I do too."</p>
<p>      They both became quiet now as they reached the top of the stairs, and voices became clearer...They heard Yen Sid say something, and then...A new voice? </p>
<p>     "....The Unversed feed on negativity. I believe they may be our main threat...And should be handled accordingly."</p>
<p>      "Very well... I shall try to pass this news onto Master Xehanort, should I be able to reach him." The other voice must have been Master Eraqus. But they mentioned Xehanort again...so he was another Keyblade Master, then? And what was an 'Unversed,' exactly?</p>
<p>     "Seems like they're still talking," Mickey whispered to them, "I guess it'd be rude to barge in..." They had to agree...But they turned to their mouse friend now, and tried to speak so as to not accidentally eavesdrop further...</p>
<p>     "Um...S-so this Xehanort guy...Who is he?"</p>
<p>     "Hm?" Mickey appeared slightly surprised, "Do you mean Master Xehanort? He's...Well. He's an interesting fellow." His brow furrowed slightly. "....He has an interest in some less than acceptable things, though...You know, darkness..."</p>
<p>     For a moment, Rix stared. A Keyblade Master who worked in darkness? "Is...Is that allowed?"</p>
<p>    "As I said," Mickey shook his head, "Less than acceptable. He's seemingly come back from much of it, though...Turned over a new leaf."</p>
<p>     "Mmh....I-I see..." Rix looked back to the study. "...Um...M-Mickey?"</p>
<p>     "Yup?"</p>
<p>     "...N-nevermind." Rix faked a small smile,  looking at the ground, "I was, um...I was j-just wondering if you - if you knew why I can't use a Keyblade..."</p>
<p>    Mickey tilted his head. "Huh?"</p>
<p>     "I-I mean...I tried....I tried and never got it, g-growing up...You saw me t-too...it never accepted m-me..."</p>
<p>     "Sure, but - what brings this up?"</p>
<p>     "...J-just seems like everyone can do it but me, I - I guess. You, Yen Sid, Master Eraqus and even Master Xehanort...I-I just never really...Never really thought about it." Rix sighed heavily. "I-I don't mind, but...I'd still like to know - like to know why, I think..." </p>
<p>     Mickey stared, looking like he was searching for the words. Apparently, he hadn't expected this conversation whatsoever. Rix scratched their arm awkwardly, then tried to pep up. "I-I know I'm h-happier just drawing maps, though...I wouldn't trade - trade it for the world."</p>
<p>    "Hmm...But you still wonder what it'd be like to wield a Keyblade." Mickey smiled. "I think that's a fine thing to be curious about. Maybe someday you'll manage it. Don't give up!"</p>
<p>    "...Right. B-but..."</p>
<p>    Their attention was diverted by the door to the study opening. Rix and Mickey stood up straight, looking to the wise wizard in the doorway. As always, his expression was a stern one, but it somehow seemed more stressed than usual; his small changes in emotion were something Rix had learned to decipher over the years. Still, he looked at Mickey, then to Rix, and closed his eyes. Seemed he was thinking.</p>
<p>    "Come in, both of you."</p>
<p>    "B-both?" Rix wanted to make sure they heard him correctly. They had expected to have to beg to take part in the information....But Yen Sid just nodded, then walked to his chair. Mickey glanced at Rix with a silent grin and walked in, beckoning them to follow. They did.</p>
<p>    Inside, Yen Sid sat down once more. "So...What have you overheard?" At the panicked look on Rix's face, he chortled. "I am not upset. I merely want to know what I do not have to re-explain."</p>
<p>    "U-um..." Rix started, but Mickey took over.</p>
<p>    "With your blessing, Yen Sid, I would like to accompany Master Eraqus's pupils on their mission."</p>
<p>    "...Using your Star Shard, no doubt."</p>
<p>   "Yes, sir."</p>
<p>    Yen Sid hummed lowly at this. "You have yet to learn how to control that star, Mickey. You know this."</p>
<p>   "Yes, but -"</p>
<p>   Yen Sid shook his head, "You must practice using it before anything else can be done." Mickey looked defeated, but did not argue. Rix hesitated, looking like they wanted to speak...They certainly did, but didn't exactly know how to word it. Yen Sid turned his attention to them now and began to reassure them. "Things will be difficult, Rix. But the pupils of Eraqus will not fail. I know this much." But there was a hint of doubt in his words. "Please do not fret."</p>
<p>    "...I-I understand," Rix lied softly, "I...Suppose there isn't a way for m-me to help?"</p>
<p>   Yen Sid closed his eyes. "Not without a keyblade in your grasp." </p>
<p>     Ah, yes. The keyblade again...Rix guessed that was going to be the problem for everything. They couldn't help but feel like a bit of....a burden, though. Like, they wondered what use they were to Yen Sid if they couldn't...Do much. Yen Sid must've sensed a drop in their mood, or maybe it showed on their face plainly. Both could be likely, but either way he would address the drop.</p>
<p>    "Oh, but there is one thing I believe could be...suitable."</p>
<p>   Rix lit up.</p>
<p>    "You have the wonderful capability of making maps based on a single glance of a world. Perhaps you could draw some maps for the worlds where the Princesses of Heart reside, should the pupils of Master Eraqus stop by and need them...There are, of course, illusion spells you can use to get that single glance. I take it you are already familiar with those?"</p>
<p>   "O-oh! O-of course...Um...I would be honored!"</p>
<p>   "Go forth now, then."</p>
<p>    "Y-yes sir!" That appeared to cheer them up quite well, and they were now excited to get to work. Even if nobody stopped by needing a map, it would certainly help their personal mood to do something even seemingly productive.</p>
<p>    They couldn't use a keyblade, but that's OK.</p>
<p>   They really didn't have to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Elsewhere and Everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In another place, a boy speaks with his master...And then meets up with Rix.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not very happy with this chapter and may come back to edit it later. But for now, I've struggled with it enough, so here's an update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>      Toss, flip. Toss, flip. Toss, flip...</em><br/>
<em>      Toss, flip. Toss, flip. Toss...</em>
</p><p>      Catch.</p><p>
  <em>      Toss, flip. Toss, flip. Toss, flip...</em>
</p><p>       In that order, a keyblade of unusual red and black appearance was played with by its owner; a short figure with a black helmet that disfigured his features. He also wore an interesting dark suit; one with red lines through it in reminiscence of veins. He appeared to be waiting for something - or someone - and was doing his best to entertain himself while he waited for whatever it was to happen, or for whoever it was to appear. He had to have some patience...But that patience, thin as it already was, was now fading fast, and such was clear as his tosses and flips got more aggressive.</p><p>
  <em>      Toss, flip. Toss, flip. Toss, flip.</em><br/>
<em>      Toss, flip. Toss, flip. Toss...</em>
</p><p>      Catch.</p><p>       "Damn," grumbled the boy to himself. "He really is a slow old man...Or maybe he's just taking his sweet time." Either way, he was tired of waiting, and fingers tightened on his keyblade as he grabbed it again. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaned against with a noise reminiscent of a growl. </p><p>      Was all this just a waste of time? He had something important to do, right? He shouldn't be kept waiting.</p><p>      "Feisty, Vanitas?" an aged voice spoke behind him, interrupting his frustrations. Vanitas turned around to face a bald man with his hands together behind his back, hunched over slightly. </p><p>     "Finally, you show." Scoffed the other.</p><p>      "Settle down. I have obtained the book we need, and we can now depart."</p><p>      "You were getting a book? You old geezers sure like reading. Can't say I can relate..."</p><p>     "Oh, I believe you would find this book...quite fascinating."</p><p>     "Hmph..."</p><p>     The man sighed, "Regardless...I have a task for you."</p><p>     "You had me wait just to tell me I could go?" Vanitas shook his head, but opened a dark portal with a brief wave of his hand. Still, he briefly grinned behind the glass of his helmet. "Where am I headed, then? Or rather...Just where's little Vennie running off to?"</p><p>     "He is not yet ready to face you."</p><p>     Vanitas glared; another expression the elder could feel through even the headwear. "What did you say?"</p><p>     The man chuckled lowly in reply. "Calm yourself. I promised you would reunite with Ventus, did I not? He is simply not strong enough to form the X-blade yet. You must strengthen him with the Unversed before he can be of use..."</p><p>     Vanitas stared, but then shrugged after a moment. "Whatever suits you, I suppose." He wasn't about to complain...Not yet, anyway. He was coming along for the ride for now, right? No need to get worked up when he could enjoy himself a little instead.</p><p>      Maybe watching the twerp and his new friends squirm would be fun.</p><p>       "Still," He continued, "Can you give me a location to start with that? Don't feel like wandering aimlessly..."</p><p>     Now, the elder pulled one hand from behind his back. In his grasp was a worn looking book...But despite its flower engravings on the cover, Vanitas could sense a dark presence from it, and the boy took a moment to examine it from afar. He couldn't exactly see a title or any sort of indication what was IN the book...Is this really what the old guy was off getting?</p><p>     "As I said, there is a task for you...I would like you to return this to someone for me."</p><p>     Vanitas's spirits dampened ever so slightly. "Eh? I'm an errand boy now?"</p><p>     "...No. But I am unable to carry out the task myself."</p><p>     "And just why is that? What's in the book, anyway?"</p><p>     "Consider those two things matters of personal conflict."</p><p>      Vanitas took a moment to stare, then gave a low laugh. "Seems like you have a lot of conflicts going on. Guess that comes with age..." But he would take the book now, and open it. "Belongs to someone named...Lorane?"  Sure enough, that was a fancily written name on the inside cover. It was scripted in pink ink...But the name rung a bell, and his hands gripped the page tighter in realization.</p><p>       "Wait - Lorane is...."</p><p>      "I am truly indebted to you, Vanitas..." And to this, he would watch his teacher smile. "Rest assured...This will not prove a frivolous trip."</p><p>     "I certainly hope so." But the boy seemed more interested now.</p><p>     In fact, he seemed kind of enthusiastic.</p><p><br/>
.......</p><p>..........</p><p>..............</p><p><br/>
         Elsewhere, others were less enthusiastic.</p><p>          "L-Let's see..." Rix hummed to themself, turning the pages of a spell book, "This one - one should be easier for me..."</p><p>            It was later in the day now, and Rix was doing their best to learn some illusion spells. Basically, the plan was that by looking at the illusions of the different worlds, they would be able to make a detailed map of the terrain. This was nothing new, so it was expectedly simple. It's how they had managed their skills as a navigator all these years without ever leaving the tower...Just one look and they could make do!</p><p>        Oh, except that they usually had Yen Sid to perform the spells, and none of the spells were cooperating with Rix. So for a few hours, they had been cycling through spell after spell in hopes that one would actually function...At this point, if the illusion actually showed up then it would be considered a success. Their fingers tingled and sparked, but nothing ever appeared! Just how were they supposed to make ANYTHING this way? </p><p>      Biting their lip, they picked a spell for some world called Enchanted Dominion...Waving their hand in the required motion, they tried to focus on the imagery described.</p><p>     It was a world of trees, castles, and magic...A world of true love waiting, and a world of darkness brewing...A world of evil and pure light...A world of....Fairies? Witches? Something like....Ah, they lost track of their place.  Well, at least they'd gotten farther that time, and there was now a green flame on their pointer finger.</p><p>     ...A flame not going out, mind you. Like, it wasn't going out at all. Not even a flicker. They blinked....blinked again...and then gave a light shout that they hoped wouldn't alarm Mickey or Yen Sid.</p><p>     "A-ah! Oh, oh no..." It certainly didn't hurt, but it wasn't going out. "Uh - dispel enchantment..." They used their not burning hand to look for a counter spell to this. No luck. They turned the page. Still no luck. Crap.</p><p>     "U-um!" They looked around. Maybe there was a glass of water they could stick their finger in - oh, the faucet! They ran to the side room where that magic floating faucet was, now. "E-excuse me! M-Mr F-faucet!"</p><p>     It didn't budge. Rix gently patted it with their not-inflamed finger, and the spout almost tried to bite them. "A-ah! Sorry! I-I just..." They gestured to their hand. The faucet relaxed, seeing it was needed for something besides brushing teeth...But luck wasn't to be found here, either. The water didn't extinguish the flame.</p><p>      What kind of fire WAS this?</p><p>      "Okay, calm - calm down, Rix..." They tried to reason with themself. "It's not - it's not spreading. That's good, r-right? We just - just can't use our left hand ever - ever again, th-that's fine!" Reasoning was not going great.</p><p>      Groaning and waving their hand (the fire still not going out), they supposed they'd just have to tell Yen Sid. Maybe he'd be a little proud that they actually performed any magic...But either way, he'd probably rather them go to him than to accidentally burn the Mysterious Tower down or something...They'd probably rather that too.</p><p>     Still, to think the only thing they managed this entire time was a mistake....</p><p>     They took a deep breath, and walked back through their room with plans to head down the stairs to their adopted grandfather's study. All the while, they were being careful not to touch anything with their fire. They didn't know if it would spread off their body, so...</p><p>     But right as they were attempting to leave their bedroom, they would abruptly find themself unable to. That is - they took a step after opening the door, and there was some sort of invisible wall their foot smacked directly into. Rix blinked. They pressed their hand against this "wall" now....</p><p>     ....Was this Yen Sid's magic? Had he set up some sort of barrier to keep them out of trouble?...No, it wasn't like that. He had done that, but this was much different....There was something else about this barrier...</p><p>      Something that almost felt...Sinister? Is that the word they were looking for? Or was it...</p><p>       ....Familiar? </p><p>     "Leaving so soon?" Hummed a voice, making them jump. Rix spun around to see a young teenage boy in a all black sitting on their windowsill...Someone who seemed rather amused at their startled reaction. Even with the helmet, they could sense that. "Man, you really are high strung...Rix, was it?"</p><p>     "H...huh?" Seeing as he knew their name, Rix's mind raced for any sign they knew this kid, but couldn't seem to find one...But rather than be afraid, initially, their response was embarrassment. After all, he clearly knew them... "I-I'm sorry, um...I - I don't remember -"</p><p>      "We haven't met," he replied simply. They relaxed.</p><p>     "Th...then h-how do - how do you know my...?"</p><p>      "A little bird told me. Or maybe an old, balding rat. Doesn't matter." He brushed it off, "Listen - I've got something for you." It was then Rix noticed something in his hand. Or maybe it had just appeared? No matter, he started tossing it up and down in his hand carelessly.</p><p>     "U-um...A book?"</p><p>      "A diary, specifically."</p><p>    Rix blinked. "I...I've n-never...Um...I've never kept - kept a diary...It must n-not be mine...And..." They tilted their head. "Whoever it - it belongs to - should you really be t-tossing it around? W-where are your parents?" </p><p>     At this, the helmeted boy stared very hard at them. Very hard. Avoiding his gaze, they glanced at the door, which still held a magic barrier. "Um...D-did you put this up? D-does my grandfa...Er, does Master Yen Sid know - know you're here?"</p><p>     "...You talk a lot." The boy's tone changed now, somehow becoming even more sour, and he gripped the book tightly after he tossed it once more. "Look, I'm just here to give you this. So take it." He tossed it in their direction, and they squeaked and moved to grab it before it hit the floor. They narrowly achieved this with a slight dive, losing balance and falling to their knees.</p><p>     Notably, the flame suddenly went out on contact w the book's cover. Though right now, that wasn't their main focus.</p><p>    "W-wait!" They looked up timidly, "W-who are y-you? How did you get in- in here?" But ignoring them, the boy waved his hand, and a portal of strange, dark energy began to form beside him - although, perhaps that answered the question of how he got in.  "P-please! A-at least tell me your name..." </p><p>     He paused....And he looked back at them...And for a moment, they saw a glimmer of a gold eye narrowing before it faded into the black glass of his mask.</p><p>     "Vanitas."</p><p>     And just like that, he was gone. Rix was left alone. Biting their lip, they looked down at the diary they now possessed.</p><p>      It had a flower engraving.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>